Academy Extra Training 2
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had left outside of the classroom and began to stride through the hallways to the exit. The class had definately not lasted as long as he really wished for it to be, but none the less, point was put across, subject was noted, and his job was done. Well, for the most part. The entire day today he had walked around with these heavy bracers and belt on that were gold plated, and added two hundred pounds to his person. He felt exausted, his entire body was worn, and a yawn slipped from his mouth that he was unable to cover since he arm was weighted down. He didn't even have the energy to do the simple, polite thing of convering his mouth. There was still some time though, and he wanted to relax for a moment. Pushing out the doors and moving to the steps, he took a seat and reached behind him for his chips that he snacked on happily. Perhaps this would be the only thing that would give him the energy to get home, or do what ever events took up his time before the sun sank below the horizon.- RikuzuInuzuka: -After the class had ended, Rikuzu grabbed her textbook and closed it, putting it and the two notebooks into her backpack as well as the writing utensils that she had out. After she was done there she would walk outside, not caring about the weight of her backpack. Rikuzu wanted to train though, knowing that somehow she needed to make herself better. She knew that hitting trees was pointless, considering that it only got her hurt in the long run and she didn’t know where the training dummies were kept so she decided to work on her speed and stamina a bit since she would need to keep herself in shape if she was going to graduate from the academy. Yomi barked out loudly as she decided to run around and play, but she would keep her eyes on her partner as well in case she either hurt herself or needed some sort of help. While Yomi was out playing, Rikuzu hoisted the heavy backpack onto her shoulders to add some weight to her body as she took her stance preparing to start off in a sprint. She knew if she was going to be the future of the Inuzuka clan, she would need to be her best physically as well as mentally. As she took off she started out a bit with a bit of trouble due to not being good with running as fast as she could with extra weight on her shoulders. Like she usually did when she was frustrated, she would bite down on her lower lip, which was one of Rikuzu’s bad habits she usually did. Even though she didn’t really like the feeling of it, Rikuzu pushed herself to keep doing better to increase her abilities a little by the day so she could make her father proud of her when she was finally able to return home for a bit.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu watched Rikuzu and her little puppy companion run out and go around to play. He was still quiet suprised by her determination, even outside of the class room she was either training, or she was studying. He began to also wonder if she was at all enjoying her childhood... It was too bad there weren't more students so they could play more games such as the common game of Ninja as many of the children did in his own home in Konohagakure. But then agian, Nobu never had the opportunity to play this game, so he wouldn't know how to teach it. After noming on some chips for a little bit of time and getting tired of simply watching Riku work on her own, he rose to his feet and stretched slightly. Walking down the length of the stairs and moving near the gates where there was a white circle still drawn into the stones from the other day when teaching about spars, he stood in the middle and looked around. Smiling slightly at the thought of allowing Riku the opportunity to get some real time action, she might even have a good chance of winning. Nobu was exausted, weighted down greatly, and was naturally just slower then the academy student. Raising his voice slightly, he raised his voice to call out to the child running around with her back pack on.- Riku-chan! Come here, would you? -After she had gotten close enough and hopefully she had saw the circle drawn into stones, she might realize what he was going to ask. If not, when she drew near, he would voice his opinion, wanting to challenge himself and the yongue girl was was only maybe a year younger then he.- I want you to try and hit me in those spots I taught you about. Having a target that actually moves might give you better practice. Heh... RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard Nobu sensei calling her name and as the young academy student would run closer, she noticed the drawn circle and wondered what was going on. She knew they were supposed to practice spars but she didn’t think it would be so soon for her plus none of the others were around which usually wasn’t a surprise for the young Inuzuka because usually her classmates were only there one or two days a week and not only that during the day they would show up none of the others would. Rikuzu was one of the few academy students that actually put enough effort to come to class and have perfect attendance and not to mention staying out of trouble which sometimes some of the students would either complain or fall asleep. Rikuzu was always paying attention, answering questions, and taking notes which made her seem like a good student even though at times the young Inuzuka had bursts of energy that made her want to get up and move around. She was still a child after all and even though she was mature for her age, she still had the energy of a hyperactive child that was full of sugar. As she walked over to her sensei she heard what he told her as a bright smile lit up on her face. At this rate she was going to be a star student always caught up and even a bit ahead as she nodded feeling glad that she was being allowed to try and use her fists against her sensei, but she also had a feeling it wouldn’t be easy either. She would need to stay on her toes and be ready for anything but she also knew this would help her improve on her taijutsu by a lot considering she wasn’t the best at taijutsu. She would walk into the circle nervously positioning herself into the pose that she was taught earlier on.- Category:Yonshigakure Era